Die After Party
by Linani
Summary: Meine Version davon was nach dem Spiel passiert. Troyella


Gabriella ging durch die Cafeteria auf der Suche nach Troy.

Die After-Party war in vollem Gange und sie hatte ihn zum letzten Mal in der Turnhalle gesehen.

„Hey Gabriella..." Chad stand plötzlich neben ihr.

„Ihr habt echt klasse gesungen..."

Gabriella konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, war Chad doch anfangs derjenige gewesen, der ihren Auftritt mit aller Kraft verhindern wollte.

„Danke... hey ich hab dir noch gar nicht zu eurem Sieg gratuliert."

„Danke, danke... aber war doch klar das wir gewinnen..."

Chad wollte sich gerade wieder wegdrehen als Gabriella ihn zurück hielt.

„Warte Chad... hast du Troy gesehen?"

„Oh... vorhin zum letzten Mal, da wollte er raus an die frische Luft."

„Ok. Danke."

Na dann konnte sie ja lange nach ihm in der Cafeteria suchen. Gabriella bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Menge nach draußen.

Troy saß auf den Stufen vor der Schule, als Gabriella neben ihm Platz nahm.

„Hey... was machst du hier draußen... so ganz allein?"

„oh... hey... ich hab nur nachgedacht. Über heute..."

„Ja... heute war ein großartiger Tag, nicht? Aber er ist auch noch nicht vorbei..."

Troy sah sie kurz an und lächelte bevor er seinen Blick wieder in den Himmel richtete.

„Du warst großartig, Gabriella."

Sie lachte.

„Ja, aber wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre ich wahrscheinlich wieder nach hinten umgekippt... also verdanke ich das nur dir..."

Troy blickte wieder seitlich zu Gabriella und sah das sie fröstelte.

„Ist dir kalt? Ich geb dir meine Jacke!"

Er stand auf und zog seine Wildcats-Teamjacke aus, die er über seinem T-Shirt und den Jeans trug.

Gabriella schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich würde lieber wieder rein gehen. Möchtest du nicht mitkommen."

Troy setzte sich wieder.

„Ich denke ich bleibe noch etwas hier... aber geh ruhig wenn du möchtest..."

„Hmm... ich wollte aber mir dir zusammen rein gehen... du schuldest mir auch noch einen Tanz..."

„Einen Tanz? Wann hab ich dir den denn versprochen?" grinste er sie an.

„Gar nicht... aber wenn du nicht willst..." sie machte anstalten aufzustehen, „dann muss ich doch mit diesem Cameron tanzen..."

Gabriella ging ein paar Schritte wohl wissend Troy würde sie gleich aufhalten.

„Wer ist Cameron?"

Gabriella musste grinsen bevor sie sich wieder zu Troy drehte.

„Ich glaub er ist ein Senior. Er hat mich gefragt, als ich gerade mit Taylor und Chad gesprochen habe und Chad hat ihn gleich angeblafft... ‚Siehst du nicht das wir uns

unterhalten'" äffte sie Chad nach.

„oh ja das klingt wirklich nach Chad!"

„und später noch mal, aber da war ich gerade auf der Suche nach dir und so hatte er wieder Pech..."

Gabriella machte sich gerade auf weiter zu gehen, als Troy neben ihr stand.

„Also gut. Gehen wir rein!"

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie leicht mit sich.

Fast alle Blicke wandten sich ihnen zu, als sie Hand in Hand die Turnhalle betraten.

„So, wo ist dieser Cameron? Ich... ich würde ihn nur gerne mal sehen!"

Troy stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um eventuell jemanden entdecken zu können, der sie vielleicht beobachtete. Die anderen Schüler hatten sich inzwischen wieder ihre eigenen Gesprächen zugewandt.

„Troy?"

„Ja."

„Bist du eifersüchtig?"

„Was?" Er sah sie mit großen Augen an. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerrötet.

„Du bist eifersüchig!"

„Ach was! Ich will nur nicht das dir irgendsoein Typ auf die Füße tritt!" Troy ließ seinen Blick weiter durch den Saal streifen.

„So." Gabriella konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen als Taylor und Chad ihnen von der anderen Seite des Saales zuwinkten.

Troy hielt ihre Hand immer noch festumklammert und Gabriella zog ihn zu sich herunter.

„Troy?"

„Ja?"

„Es gibt keinen Cameron!"

„Was?"

„Ich hab mir das nur ausgedacht damit du mit reinkommst... und damit du mit mir tanzt."

Troy sah sie an und wollte erst den beleidigten spielen, konnte ihr aber nicht böse sein. Sie sah so hübsch aus.

„Du hast dir das also nur ausgedacht?"

„Ja."

„Und du denkst jetzt tanze ich mit dir?"

„Ja."

„Okay!"

Er fasste ihre Hand fester und zog sie mit sich auf die Tanzfläche. Genau in diesem Moment, wie von Zauberhand (auch Chads Hand genannt) wechselte die Musik und es wurde ein langsamer Song gespielt.

Troy legte seine Arme um Gabriellas Hüfte, welche ihre eigenen Arme auf Troys Schultern ablegte.

Er zog sie noch etwas näher an sich und so bewegte sie sich langsam im Takt der Musik.

„So... jetzt tanzen wir. Bist du zufrieden?"

Gabriella lächelte leicht.

„Noch nicht ganz."

„So was fehlt denn noch?"

„Darauf musst du von allein kommen..."

Troy grinste sie an, senkte den Kopf und küsste sie.


End file.
